Ordinance 155
by SWORDKAT
Summary: A rule is brought to light that stirs stuff up at the office....
1. The Office

**Ordinance 155**

**By: Swordkat**

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE.**

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

This fic is a post-series fic. And when I say the series, I also mean the short epilogue, 'Like Like Love'. So if you haven't read it, you will be lost. If you wish to read it, Fakephoenixhas the scanlation.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

"Hello, this is Chief of Investigations for the 27th precinct speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jim Campbell. I'm head of forensics over at the Bronx station. I was checking up on some rules for a case I'm helping out on, and I just happened to spot a regulation that you might want to warn your unit about. I met two detectives by the names of 'Dee' and 'Ryo' a while ago…"

"Do you mean while we were sharing your station after ours blew up? That was years ago!"

"Yeah, well, it seemed like something was going on between those two, so I wanted to send you the heads up. Take a look at Ordinance 155 and you'll see what I mean."

"………. WHAT?"

"Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for you. That Dee seemed to have quite a temper, at least from what I remember."

"You have no idea. I think it might be best if I called a group meeting for this announcement."

"Why? Do you have even more like them?"

"I have one that needs to be warned, but I want the rest there in case things get… ugly. Ryo alone probably won't be able to stop Dee if he decides he wants to murder me."

"Please don't tell him where you heard it from. After you, he'd probably come after me."

"I won't. Oh, and thanks for telling me."

"No problem. And good luck."

"I'm going to need it."

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The Chief had put this meeting off long enough. Oh well, he thought, you can't live forever.

"Hey Ryo, CI meeting in my office in ten minutes. See if you can dredge up your lazy partner and drag him along for once." Ryo nodded to the chief. "Will do, sir. Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes, please, I need to track down Commissioner Rose." Ryo nodded and left the room. The chief watched him go and inwardly wondered if he should have delayed the meeting a bit longer. Oh well, too late now. Now to find Berkeley.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The 'Commish' was currently in his office, holding a small box and pondering a dilemma far more troubling (to him) than many of his cases. He had been seeing Diana for a while and wanted to ask her a question. However, he didn't know how she would answer and he was afraid to ask.

There was a sharp knock on the door. He quickly flipped the box closed and stashed it in his coat before answering. "Yes? Come in."

The chief stuck his head around the corner of the door. "Commissioner Rose? Could you attend a CI meeting in about 8 minutes? I need more authority in case things get out of hand."

"I would be glad to. But may I inquire as to the nature of this conference?"

"It's about ordinance 155. I'll see you at the meeting!" And with that, the chief scurried off to make sure Ryo had collected everyone.

"Ordinance 155? Hmmm…" Berkeley remembered that one from when he was chasing after Ryo. 'At least I'm not swinging in that direction at the moment. And this will be a great chance to make fun of Dee…'

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The chief looked at the assembled men. Dee was staring at Ryo, Ryo was trying to ignore Dee, Drake was looking guilty, and JJ was bouncing up and down in his chair (someone must've given him coffee. The chief glanced quickly back at Drake, who was now trying to hide a smile, and sighed before looking back at the line of detectives.). Ted was beside the ecstatic JJ, drawing on a notepad and ignoring everything going on around him. Next to him was Marty, who was glancing at Ted's notepad and blushing furiously. In a back corner of the cramped little office sat Berkeley Rose, who was staring determinedly at the ceiling.

The chief coughed slightly to gain the attention of those cramped into the small, stuffy room. When everyone was at least pretending to listen to him, he started to speak. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I've asked you all to come to this meeting because something has been brought to my attention that I thought three of you needed to hear. I need the rest of you to keep one of those three people from kil- doing something drastic. I will state this as plainly and straightforwardly as I can, because if I draw it out too long I will just be postponing my inevitable demis-"

Dee finally cut him off, "Just tell us already!"

The chief gulped and glanced at Rose, who was clearly enjoying himself. "Ok I just needed to tell you about ordinance 155, which clearly states….

'Under no circumstances is one male detective to have a romantic relationship with his partner because of the risks therefore incurred to both parties and all coworkers involved in an on-the-job risk including danger to one of the partners and the biased reaction of the other.'"

Dead Silence.

Someone had found a way to shoot Silence, for there it lay in the middle of the tuna-can of an office with a bullet straight through it.

The chief gulped again and dared to look towards Dee, who he was certain would have in his mind some dangerous penalty, perhaps akin to the fate of Silence, for the bearer of bad news. Surprisingly, Dee wasn't the one out for his blood. Instead, the chief found himself pinned to his office wall by three very angry men. Ryo, Drake, and Ted had simultaneously leaped to the attack while the other half of the office glared, laughed, bounced on obliviously, or stared in slack-jawed shock at the scene unfolding before them.

Silence suddenly leapt back to life and fled the office, chased by the yells of some extremely angry people.

"What do you mean romantic relationships aren't allowed?" Ryo yelled into his boss's face.

"I will not give up what I went through hell to finally get!" Drake looked ready to kill someone, namely the man he was helping to pin against the wall.

"……..?" Ted was too far gone to be able to form a coherent sentence.

The chief shrank back even further against the wall. And he had thought Dee would be the one to kill him. Instead he was going to die at the hands of his most 'peaceful' detectives. How ironic. Rose must be laughing his head off right now just seeing the chief in this predicament. Speaking of Rose, why wasn't he restraining the three attackers?

The chief looked over the apoplectic figures of his attackers to where the other four members of this meeting sat. Now here was an interesting sight. Dee was glaring at the chief while trying to decide whether to assist in the murder or to just sit back and enjoy the show. Marty was still slack-jawed in shock. Commissioner Rose had returned to his intense study of the ceiling tiles. And as for JJ? He was now adding a rhythmic humming to his bouncing.

The chief had finally had enough. "EVERYONE, SIT DOWN!" he bellowed.

This was just enough to jolt Ryo back to his senses. He released his chokehold on his boss and pulled the other two away. Dee came up and pulled Ryo back to the table while Drake and Ted followed.

The chief cautiously returned to his seat and shot a nervous glance at his officers while massaging his throat before speaking again.

"Ok….. I guess that we will just have to find a loophole so that those in violation of this ordinance can remain on the force. So anyone not involved in a relationship with a fellow officer may leave the meeting."

The chief looked at his detectives. It seemed the lack of air flowing to his brain had made him forget that Ryo wasn't the only one who attacked him. He fully expected Ted, Marty, and possibly Drake to get up and leave the room. Which probably explains why the chief fell out of his chair when not one of his detectives made to leave the room.

After climbing back into his chair, he waited for a minute to regain his composure before speaking.

"Please raise your hand if you are currently in a relationship with someone else in this room."

One by one, some boldly and some not-so-boldly, the six detectives raised their hands.

The chief then asked the obvious. "So you're all gay!"

"I'm Bi, dammit, not gay! It's completely different!" Dee (of course, who else would it be?) yelled.

Ted and Drake glanced at each other, then at their respective partners, before turning to the chief. "Yeah, what Dee said!" they said in unison.

The chief looked at the other three. "Well?" he asked," What about you three?"

Ryo glanced at Dee. "Nope, I'm gay."

Well, he was certainly adjusting to admitting things. Dee must be helping.

The chief nodded and turned to the bouncing, humming, mass that was JJ. "And you?"

JJ looked up, but his gaze slid past the chief to Drake. "Drakey!"

And so Drake was down for the count as the result of a JJ-on-caffeine glomp (ten times the strength of a regular JJ glomp attack).

The chief shook his head and looked at Marty. "Well?"

Marty turned to Ted for support before flushing a deep red shade and answering the chief. "Umm… I guess I'm just… gay."

Rose had finally returned to actually listening. With that infuriating smirk of his, he finally spoke.

"Guess all your hard work was for nothing after all, eh Dee?"

Ryo grabbed Dee and dragged him out of the office before he could attack Rose. Ted and Marty were having a whispered conversation near where Drake was still laying unconscious with JJ on top of him.

The chief wondered what exactly he had done to deserve this. He was in danger of losing every single one of his detectives, and it was all because of a stupid, little, rarely-enforced rule. Surely things could not possibly get any worse.

The door to the office burst open. The chief looked up, expecting to see Dee and Ryo returning. Instead, a teary Diana stampeded in and flung herself at Berkeley. Ryo and Dee came in quietly behind her and shut the door.

All eyes were on the distraught FBI agent (even Drake's, it seemed he had somehow regained consciousness and was now trying to pry JJ off while still watching Diana).

"Diana? What's wrong?" Rose finally managed to wheeze out from within her super-tight chokehold- er, embrace.

Through her sobs, the office managed to make out a few garbled words.

"New…law…about police/FBI relations…scared of information leak...forbidden…no romances…"

Once again, Silence's corpse decided to grace the office while those gathered in the small space worked out what Diana was saying.

However, the Silence was broken by Dee, who picked up the corpse and threw it out the door (where it promptly shattered). Then he spoke to the chief.

"Well, it looks like you need to try and find six new detectives, a new commissioner, and a new agent to send to the FBI. And while you're busy with that," he said turning to address the rest of the room, "why don't the rest of us go out for drinks? I know this really neat bar that's open to gays, lesbians, bis, and the few straights who tolerate us."

JJ was the first to answer. "Ok, I'm in!"

"Then I better come along to make sure you don't get too drunk," said Drake.

Ted glanced at Marty, then replied, "Sure, we're up for a few drinks."

Dee turned to Ryo. "Sure, I'll come. But Dee, we can't stay all night. Bikky is coming into town tomorrow and we promised to have lunch with him and Carol."

"Ok," Dee said, turning to a much-calmer Diana and a now-breathing Berkeley. "How about you two? You guys up for a drink?"

"You mean _you_ are actually inviting _me_?" Rose exclaimed incredulously.

Diana put her hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. "What he means is, of course we would like to go out for a drink!"

"Okay, then let's get going! Have fun replacing us, walrus!" said Dee happily.

And with that, they left the poor chief alone in his office to find a solution.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

_**OWARI**_


	2. The Bar

**Ordinance 155**

**By: Swordkat**

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or the many songs I have included. **

**Many thanks go to the Anime Lyrics website where I found the song translations.**

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

Ok, originally this was supposed to be a one shot. However, thanks to the wonderful reviews from Kalinta, Tsugath, katastrophic88, Kasumi sono Ookami, me, katzchenkitty, DragonFlame Mistress, Kitsune's Grrl, ColeridgeFan, KillmeKissme, and Devil666sc, I have decided to add one more chapter. _Only _one. So this will be the last chapter. But it has karaoke!

Once again, I ask that you please read the scanlated epilogue.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

**Warning: There is some inappropriate language in one of the songs, hence the rating.**

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The Chief was troubled. The Chief was irritated. The Chief really needed to escape his office before he went completely insane.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Ok, so he didn't make it out of the office before going insane. But at least he made it to his door.

All of the people in the station looked up as the Chief's office door flew off its hinges.

"Is everyone in this entire precinct gay, bi, lesbian, or involved with a co-worker in some way?" the Chief yelled at the top of his lungs.

The inhabitants of the building just stared at their insane chief.

The Chief took a deep breath before speaking in a more normal tone of voice. "Will anyone qualifying for the afore-stated question please raise your hands?"

Slowly, with a lot of scattered nervous glances, every worker in the office raised their hands.

The Chief closed his eyes, counted to ten, and muttered "I really need a drink" under his breath before letting out an earsplitting scream and dashing out the station door.

The bewildered employees were left staring at their chief's retreating back as it disappeared down the city street.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

A boisterous group of detectives and a lone FBI agent arrived at their destination, a bright, welcoming bar with a neon pink sign loudly proclaiming the establishment's name: The Ebony Caterpillar.

"Woo-Hoo! Who's ready to party? I know I am!" Shouted Dee gleefully.

The other seven members of the party stared at him before Ted tentatively asked, "Dee? Are you already drunk? Because I think some people in over in Japan might have missed what you just yelled."

"No…well… ok, so maybe I am. But I'm not _that_ drunk. And I'm still ready to have one hell of a party!" Dee replied.

JJ, who up until now had been somewhat out of it (like always), suddenly looked around at the others, spotted the bar, and was off and running before any of the other detectives realized that he had moved. As they followed him into the bar, albeit at a slower pace, they could hear the echoes of his voice shouting, "Yay! Alcohol!"

The bouncer had stepped aside and allowed JJ to pass without an ID. When the rest of the group came up to him, he also allowed Dee, Ryo, and Drake, a.k.a. the regulars, to pass without the need for an ID. The others flashed their IDs and went inside.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

Meanwhile, the Chief staggered out of a bar across the city. After passing out in the street for a minute, he rose to his feet and weaved off to find another bar.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The first thing the group saw once they had blinked the afternoon sun from their eyes was JJ already at the bar, with at least two empty glasses next to him and a third clutched tightly in his hand. Drake hurried over to attempt the task of prying him away while the others took in their surroundings. Dee soon spotted the bar's newest addition: a karaoke machine.

"Oh yeah! Awesome! Come on guys, let's each sing a song before the DJ arrives!"

Ryo glanced at the puppy-dog eyes of his lover before turning to ask the others, "Well, should we? It can't do any harm."

After gaining the consent of all seven of his friends (yes, even Berkeley was included as a 'friend'), Dee ran over to the karaoke machine and started flipping through the songs. Once he found one, he grabbed the mike and addressed his fellow detectives. "I want to sing the first song. I've picked Romantic Soldier, a Japanese song that I wish to dedicate to my one and only love, Ryo."

Ryo blushed as Rose, Diana, Drake, Ted, and Marty clapped. JJ was off in another one of his little worlds, perhaps Coffee World or Alcohol World. Then the song started, and Ryo only had eyes for Dee.

"_saa samishisa ni kawaita tamashii yo_

_saa tatta ima yuuki wo sakase_

_maru de kurai daichi ni saku_

_akai bara no you ni sa_

_daremo ga jibun to tatakau _soldier

_kurushimi fumikoe ashita wo sagasu_

Soldier of love"

Dee stepped off of the small stage and started to slowly walk towards Ryo.

"_aa nemurazu ni nayanda yoake ni_

_aa umareta yo atarashii jibun_

_kurayami kara noboru asahi_

_ore no mune ni hirogaru_

_anata wo mamotte tatakau _soldier

_ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara_

Soldier of love"

There was a collective sigh of contentment from the romantics in the bar as they gazed upon the love so clearly shared between Dee and Ryo.

"_daremo ga jibun to tatakau _soldier

_kurushimi norikoe ashita wo tsukame_

_anata wo mamotte tatakau _soldier

_ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara_

I'm a soldier"

As soon as the song ended, Ryo flung himself at his black haired lover for a passionate kiss. Dee accidentally dropped the microphone as a result, and it rolled to the feet of JJ. He came out of his alcohol-induced haze and immediately grabbed it before leaping on the stage. Drake let out a small groan and whispered, "Please, JJ, just don't sing anything stupid. They already think you're brain-damaged."

Before the words had hardly left his lips, JJ let out a little yip of excitement and moved to the front of the stage to declare his song choice.

"I have just found one of my absolute favorite songs, 3.14, from the hit TV show Cowboy Bebop! So I'm going to sing it! Even though it doesn't have any actual music to sing along with!"

Drake let out an even bigger groan as JJ began to sing.

"_maru wa medama_

_maru wa kirei_

_kuroi budou no amai aji_

_sankaku wa jikan_

_sankaku wa hayai_

_sakana no shippo no furuekata_

_shikaku wa sora_

_shikaku wa hiroi_

_hana o kaidara ii nioi_

_3.14159 2653589 7932384 626433 _

_8327950 28841197 1693993 751582"_

And with that, JJ pranced off the stage and back into the little world from which he came.

After the rest of the group exchanged confused glances, Ted volunteered to be up next. He took the microphone from JJ and went to select his song. In the audience, a hurried, whispered conversation between Ryo, Drake, and Marty determined which Japanese song would come after Ted's.

"Okay, guys, I want to sing this one for Marty. Umm… It's called Never Ending Dreams, it's also in Japanese, and like Romantic Soldier, it's from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, here goes nothing…" And having said his little speech, Ted began to sing.

"_Ima sono te no hira kono mune kazashite _

_Kimi ga yume mite ita kaze wo tsutaete _

_Hateshi no nai toki no naka no Mistral _

_Futari ima meguriau Mystery_

_Saa sono kanashimi yasashiku iyasou _

_Boku ga yobiyose furimaku hikari-banachi _

_Owari no nai yoru no sumi no Fantasy _

_Futari ima inochi yori Forever_

_I know Ai dake miete iru yo _

_Ikusen mo no hoshi no you ni _

_You may Yume dake dakishimeru yo _

_Nan-oku kounen nagarete mo_

_Forever"_

Marty had turned a bright, fire engine red that showed up even against the darkness of his skin. And the color just seemed to be getting brighter. All of a sudden, he passed out. However, everyone in the audience was caught up in the haunting melody, and no one noticed when Marty fell to the floor unconscious.

"_I know Tamashii kanjite 'ru _

_Ikusen mo no hana no you ni _

_You may Kimi dake shinjite 'ru yo _

_Nan-oku kounen hanarete mo_

_I know Ai dake miete iru yo _

_Ikusen mo no hoshi no you ni _

_You may Yume dake dakishimeru yo _

_Nan-oku kounen nagarete mo_

_I know Tamashii kanjite 'ru _

_Ikusen mo no hana no you ni _

_You may Kimi dake shinjite 'ru yo _

_Nan-oku kounen hanarete mo"_

As the last stanzas faded away, the audience slowly shook themselves free of the song's entrapping tune and began to clap. Ted left the stage and knelt by Marty's unmoving form to attempt to rouse him.

Ryo and Drake had another hurried discussion when it appeared that Marty wouldn't be able to do their earlier song. Then Ryo went over and dragged JJ up on stage to sing what Marty had been going to sing. Meanwhile, Drake announced the song.

"We're going to perform yet another Yu Yu Hakusho song, Eye to Eye. We hope you enjoy."

Berkeley turned to Diana and whispered, "Why do they all know Japanese? I thought that Ryo would be the only one that knew it. And another thing, why does the bar have the Japanese songs?"

"Ok, first off, this is a primarily Asian bar. And who cares about the rest? Now shut up, I want to hear this song."

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

In a different part of the city, the doors to another bar flew open. A body was tossed out by the bouncer to the cries of "Get out, you drunk!" and "Come back when you can actually afford all you drink!".

Yes, this sorry excuse for a man was the chief.

After yet another sojourn in the middle of the street, he staggered to his feet and made his way to the next bar.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

Ryo was the first to start singing.

"_Ano hi no sora no iro wo wasureya shinai ze _

_Tagai ni chikara tsukite taoreta mama miteta"_

"That… is quite a different style from what I thought they would sing…" Berkeley remarked.

"Shut up!" hissed Diana, "Drake's going to sing next."

"_Tekagen nashi de naguri atte _

_Hajimete wakaru no sa _

_Chachi na yuujou nanka yori mo _

_Shinjirareru mono"_

All three of the singers started to sing the chorus.

"_Kotoba nado nakute mo EYE TO EYE _

_Tsutawaru omoi wa _

_Tatakatta mono dake ga shitte iru"_

JJ's voice rang out alone on the next line.

"_Kakegae no nai kizuna sa"_

Then all together again they shouted:

"_SHAKIN' HEART"_

Ryo: _"Toki ni wa kizutsuite mo itami wo kakushite _

_Otoko wa tatakawanakya naranai koto mo aru"_

Drake: _"Nagusameta nara tsuraku naru to _

_Wakatte iru hazu sa _

_Damatta mama de atsui kimochi _

_Uketometekure yo"_

All: "_Kotoba nado nakute mo EYE TO EYE _

_Yuuki ga waku kara _

_Kanashimi egao ni kaerareru"_

JJ: _"Yasashisa no hontou no imi" _

All: _"SHININ' ON"_

JJ: _"Kotoba nado nakute mo EYE TO EYE"_

All: _"I can get you You can get me" _

JJ: _"Kotoba nado nakute mo EYE TO EYE"_

All: _"Kotoba nado nakute mo EYE TO EYE _

_Tsutawaru omoi wa _

_Tatakatta mono dake ga shitte iru"_

JJ: _"Kakegae no nai kizuna sa"_

All: _"SHAKIN' HEART!"_

The trio walked off stage to a huge round of applause. Drake and JJ went to get refills on everyone's drinks while Diana went to pick which song she would sing. After flipping through the songs, she finally found the perfect one.

She picked up the microphone and said, "This song really means a lot to me. And it's actually not in Japanese. The name of the song is 'I Loved You Once in Silence', from the broadway musical Camelot."

"_I loved you once in silence_

_And mis'ry was all I knew._

_Trying so to keep my love from showing,_

_All the while not knowing you loved me too._

_Yes, loved me in lonesome silence;_

_Your heart filled with dark despair._

_Thinking love would flame in you forever,_

_And I'd never, never know the flame was there._

_Then one day we cast away our secret longing;_

_The raging tide we held inside would hold no more._

_The silence at last was broken!_

_We flung wide our prison door._

_Ev'ry joyous word of love was spoken._

_And now there's twice as much grief, _

_Twice the strain for us;_

_Twice the despair,_

_Twice the pain for us_

_As we had known before._

_And after all had been said, _

_Here we are, my love,_

_Silent once more,_

_And not far, my love,_

_From where we were before."_

She walked off the stage and snuggled up to Berkeley. He didn't seem to notice, however, as he seemed to have reached some important decision.

Ted (having finally revived Marty, who was now downing glass after glass of beer) got Rose's attention with a simple question. "So, what are you going to sing?"

Berkeley bolted upright. "What are you talking about? I don't sing."

Diana said, "Aww, please? For me?"

At the same time, Dee said, "Hah! The Commish is too scared to sing!"

Rose glared at them both and stomped unwillingly up onto the stage. He looked through his choices. Then he looked through them again. After about ten minutes of this, Ryo finally said, "Umm, sir? The English songs are in the second binder."

Rose blushed. "Oh, thank you."

He finally found a song. "Ok, since they don't seem to have anything else, I have chosen another song from Camelot. It is called 'If Ever I Would Leave You'."

"_If ever I would leave you_

_It wouldn't be in summer._

_Seeing you in summer I never would go._

_Your hair streaked with sun-light,_

_Your lips red as flame,_

_Your face witha lustre _

_that puts gold to shame!_

_But if I'd ever leave you,_

_It couldn't be in autumn._

_How I'd leave in autumn I never will know._

_I've seen how you sparkle_

_When fall nips the air._

_I know you in autumn_

_And I must be there."_

Rose started to walk off the stage towards Diana.

"_And could I leave you _

_running merrily through the snow?_

_Or on a wintry evening_

_when you catch the fire's glow?_

_If ever I would leave you,_

_How could it be in spring-time?_

_Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?_

_Oh, no! not in spring-time!_

_Summer, winter or fall!_

_No, never could I leave you at all!"_

As the song died out, Berkeley knelt in front of Diana and pulled out a small box. The entire bar watched the scene unroll with drunken interest.

"Diana, I never want to leave you. Will you please marry me?"

Silence had finally arrived to preside over the crowded room waiting to see what she would say.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The back ally reeked of the vomit of a hundred drunks. The hundred and first drunk was slumped against one of the slimy walls. In the course of the two hours since he had bolted out of the 27th precinct's police office, he had:

1. gotten smashing drunk at one bar, 2. passed out in the street in front of that bar, 3. drank a paycheck's worth of alcohol at another bar, 4. been kicked out of that bar, 5. stopped at the bank for more money, 6. spent all of that money at the next bar, and 7. ended up in a filthy alley adding everything that he had drank to the slime on the ground.

It looked like it was time to go to the bank again for more money.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

Silence saw the impending burst of noise, and promptly vanished.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Berkeley disappeared under the ecstatic blur called Diana. Everyone in the room applauded the happy couple, and the waitress brought a fresh round of drinks.

Ted looked at the rest of his friends and asked, "Did anyone else see that coming?"

"No, I never thought that he would actually propose. He's been acting as if he didn't want to settle down with just one person," answered Drake as he retrieved the tray of drinks for the table.

Dee added, "Yeah, first he chased after Ryo for so long, and then he was going out with that Renee person."

"And don't forget that man from the restaurant over next to the 30th precinct," said Ryo as he took a fresh glass and passed the tray to JJ.

"Yay! A margarita!" yelled JJ. Everyone else ignored him.

"And after that guy, he went out with that stripper. That ended quickly, but he lost no time in finding a replacement. Who was it he found next? Wasn't it that Richard Z-something guy?" Ted rejoined the conversation.

"Yep, and he was dating the girl from my apartment building at the same time. Once they both dumped him and started going out with each other instead, he turned to chasing Ted…." Marty jumped in while grabbing a glass of beer.

Ted said, "Don't remind me! That was horrible. At least he eventually got the hint about us. After that, he never seemed to notice anyone. I mean, he still watched Ryo and Diana, but they were both off limits."

A small, annoyed voice came from underneath Diana. "I would very much appreciate it if you would stop gossiping about me while I'm still here."

Dee called back, "Well, then leave already!"

Ryo lightly smacked him and turned to the mass on the floor. "Diana, you might want to let go of the commissioner. I think he needs to be able to breathe."

She looked down at her fiancée and reluctantly let go of him. They got off the floor and sat down at the table. After straightening himself, Rose asked a question he had been meaning to ask since the karaoke started. "How do all of you know Japanese?"

Drake answered first. "It's easy. High school."

Diana was second, saying, "I learned it in high school too."

Ted said, "Ditto."

Marty chimed in. "I learned it in college. Oh, and sorry that I didn't sing before."

Drake shook JJ out of his daze long enough to answer. "My grandmother was Japanese. She taught it to me when I was little."

Dee said, "Ryo taught me."

The table turned to get Ryo's answer. He looked at them and sweat-dropped before asking, "Are you guys seriously asking where I learned Japanese? I thought you were smarter than that."

They all laughed at that. Then Berkeley asked another question. "Ok, so what did all those songs mean? Like, could I please have a translation?"

Dee answered first this time. "Sure. The song I sang, Romantic Soldier, basically said… umm, why don't I just write it down."

He scribbled on a napkin and then passed it to Rose.

'_Oh soul, dried up by loneliness,_

_right now, let courage bloom!_

_Just like a red rose_

_blooming in the dark earth_

_Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves._

_Overcoming suffering, looking for tomorrow_

_Soldier of love_

_Out of the sleepless, worried dawn,_

_a new me has been born._

_The morning sun rising out of the darkness_

_unfolds spreads out/blossoms in my heart._

_I'm a soldier fighting to protect you._

_Love is the power to give birth to miracles._

_Soldier of love_

_Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves._

_Overcome suffering and grasp tomorrow._

_I'm a soldier fighting to protect you._

_Love is the power to give birth to miracles._

_I'm a soldier'_

Berkeley looked up to find the table staring at him. He paused for a moment, then said, "Why don't the rest of you translate the songs and I'll just read them as you finish them?"

They nodded and grabbed for the napkins.

JJ finished first even though he paused every three words to take a sip of his drink.

'_3.14_

_circle is eyeball_

_circle is beautiful_

_blackberry's sweet taste_

_triangle is time_

_triangle is fast_

_the movement of fish's tail_

_square is sky_

_square is wide_

_it smells good when you smell flowers_

_3.14159 2653589 7932384 626433 _

_8327950 28841197 1693993 751582'_

Berkley shook his head and grabbed the next one.

'_Never Ending Dreams_

_Now your palms adorm my heart _

_You tell the dreaming winds _

_Mistral of everlasting time _

_Mystery of our encounter_

_Well Let us gently heal that sadness _

_The light I call forth _

_Fantasy from a corner of endless night _

_Forever the two of us together past our lives_

_I know Only love I see _

_Like thousands of stars _

_You may Only dreams I embrace _

_Even if for hundreds of thousands of years you wander_

_Forever_

_I know I feel your soul _

_Like thousands of flowers _

_You may Only you I believe _

_Even if for hundreds of thousands of years we part_

_I know Only love I see _

_Like thousands of stars _

_You may Only dreams I embrace _

_Even if for hundreds of thousands of years you wander_

_I know I feel your soul _

_Like thousands of flowers _

_You may Only you I believe _

_Even if for hundreds of thousands of years we part'_

Berkeley put that one down and picked up the last one while wondering how his detectives managed to finish writing the translations in the exact order that they sang them.

'_Eye to Eye_

_I'll never forget the color of the sky that day_

_Our feelings for each other were indescribably strong_

_Our hopes were easily accomplished_

_I knew we could do it on our first try!_

_If you disrupt things like the name of friendship, then_

_Do you believe in anything?_

_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_While we transmit our feelings for each other_

_You seem to fight just so you know_

_Replacement doesn't create different bonds_

_SHAKIN' HEART_

_At times, my feelings are hurt, and the grief bring tears_

_But men fight the pain in tears, and continue to accomplish their goals_

_I need to be comforted if things get worse_

_Being young and shy_

_Don't try to ignore your warm-hearted feelings,_

_Take my hand!_

_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_Our courage is boiling from inside us_

_Our sadness is changing into smiles_

_The gentleness of truth has real meaning_

_SHININ' ON_

_We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_I can get you, You can get me_

_We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_While we transmit our feelings for each other_

_You seem to fight to know_

_That replacement doesn't create different bonds_

_SHAKIN' HEART'_

The Commisioner put all of the translations down and joined the conversation as they all settled in to listen to the DJ while getting drunk.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The chief was confused. For some obscure reason, he was once again kissing the pavement. He didn't even remember the bar this time. Oh well, he still didn't think he was drunk enough. It was time to find another bar.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

By this time, an hour had passed since the proposal. Berkeley and Diana had disappeared, JJ had passed out in Drake's lap, and Marty had won a drinking contest against Ted. Ryo took all this in with interest while futilely trying to ignore Dee's rather obvious advances.

Then Marty stood up and staggered away from the table. Ted looked up from his slumped position on the table and slurred, "Where's'e goin'?"

Ryo was about to say that he didn't know when the DJ cut the music and made an announcement.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. A request has been made for a karaoke song at this time. So please give your attention to the karaoke stage for the song 'Closer', by Nine Inch Nails."

After a ragged cheer, the music started and Marty, of all people, got up on the stage.

"_You let me violate you,_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you,_

_You let me complicate you_

_Help me I broke apart my insides,_

_Help me I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me,_

_Help me get away from myself_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god"_

Ryo said to no one in particular, "You do realize that he'll kill us in the morning since we didn't stop him."

Ted groaned an affirmative sounding noise.

"_You can have my isolation,_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith,_

_You can have my everything_

_Help me tear down my reason,_

_Help me it's your sex I can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect,_

_Help me become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive"_

Then Marty passed out face first. Ted went up and dragged his lover offstage as the DJ put the next song on.

Ryo shoved Dee off and went to call a cab for Ted and Marty. When he returned to the table, Drake had dragged a revived JJ off to who knows where. Dee guessed that it was one of the back rooms.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

Dee was wrong. JJ and Drake were on the dance floor. JJ had come out of alcohol-land and was trying to get Drake into one of the back rooms.

"Aww, come on Drakey. Please? I really really really want you!"

"JJ! Stop it! I said no already!"

"But Drakey, I love you!"

And then JJ used his greatest weapon. Puppy-dog eyes.

Drake sighed as he realized there was no way for him to win this argument. He pulled JJ to him and kissed him passionately. Then they went off to find a room.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The chief looked up at his newest bar. 'The Ebony Caterpillar', the neon pink sign glowed out to the night. Then without a second thought, he pushed open the doors and went inside.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

Ted placed his unconscious lover in his bed and kissed him on the forehead. Then he passed out halfway on top of Marty.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

Dee was very close to passing out himself at the table in the bar. Ryo kept a close eye on him, wondering if they could go home yet. He had drunk far less than his companions, having only two to three drinks to fuzz his perception. There was suddenly a loud cheer from a nearby table.

Dee asked Ryo a question, distracting him from finding out what was happening at the table. "Hey, 'yo, isdat da chief?"

Ryo finally saw what was going on at the table. Their own chief was standing on the table, doing…a striptease.

"Dee? I think it's time for us to go."

There was no answer. Ryo looked over, and then down, at Dee. He had passed out. Ryo sighed and picked up his unconscious boyfriend. Then they headed out the door.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

The next morning, Ryo found himself curled up next to Dee.

Diana found herself gazing at her engagement ring while lying next to her fiancée.

Ted found himself contentedly draped over Marty.

Drake found himself in a ray of sunshine that fell across him and JJ in the back room.

The chief found himself once again lying in the street outside a random bar, with absolutely no recollection of the past twenty-four hours.

And our beloved Silence was watching over them all.

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

**THE END.**

+> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +> +>

And this time it's really the end. I hope you all enjoyed my short addition to the original one-shot.

I apologize for not matching characters to voices on the songs...especially about Ryo's.

Will someone please IM me? Silence's company is okay most of the time, but it does get monotonous. My aim screen-name is Amurkat.

Anyone who wants an mp3 of the songs: Romantic Soldier, 3.14, Never Ending Dreams, or Wild Wind, IM/e-mail me and I'll figure out how to get you a copy.

Thank you for reading.

SWORDKAT


End file.
